Learning Slowly
by catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: Natives don't know forgien tounges. Everyone knows that and that the weaker of the two is forced to learn the others tounge. But what of Nations? The have their own tounge right?What if they didn't and guess who has to learn!RoGer Rating has changed to T DONE ON HERE! NOT UPDATING HERE! PLEASE READ LAST CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHY!
1. Chapter 1

At a stream a blond with shoulder length hair was washing up. They did not have their tunic on or their boots, those were sitting farther away from the stream next to a shady tree. They scoop up water in their hands and rubbed it on their face. The water dripped down from their nose slowly. They heard a whistle and a piece of cloth was draped on to them.  
><em><strong>"What is a pretty girl like you doing without a shirt?" <strong>_They turned around to see a young man with messy brunet hair. The blond could not understand what they just said.  
>"What?"<br>_**"Eh? **_What?"  
>The blond was happy for a moment before noticing that the brunet had his head tilt in confusion.<br>"Uh..."  
><em><strong>"I am sorry about sneaking up on you! I normally don't do that to girls!"<strong>_ The blond stared at the brunet.  
><em><strong>"You can't understand me can you?" <strong>_The blond continued to stare, _**"You aren't Roman?" **_  
>The brunet smiled very wide. The blonde's lips trembled into a make-shift smile.<br>_**"Your smile is beautiful!"**_ The blond tilt their head.  
><em><strong>"Beautiful,"<strong>_ The brunet pointed at his mouth.  
><em><strong>"B-bea-beautiful?" <strong>_The blond asked the brunet.  
><em><strong>"Yeah! Your smile is very beautiful! I like it a lot-"<strong>_ The blond raise their hand to stop the man from talking.  
>"I do not understand you! I am sorry!"<br>_**"What?" **_The brunet tilts his head. The blond removed the cloth and handed it back to the brunet.  
><em><strong>"Woah, woah, woah! Put that back on! I have never met a girl to do that. You are one strange girl!"<strong>_ The brunet shoved the cloth back to the blond.  
><em><strong>"Girl?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Yeah, girl as in a girl, women, that is what you are. I am a boy, a man."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Boy?"<strong>_  
>The brunet nod, thinking that the blond could understand him, <em><strong>"You know boy!"<strong>_ The brunet started to show off his small muscles. He stopped when he noticed that the blond was more confuse. He sighed and picked up a stick and started to draw in the dirt.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>The brunet had finished drawing a picture that looked like a girl.  
><em><strong>"Girl," <strong>_The brunet pointed at the picture and he begins to start a second picture.  
><em><strong>"Girl?" <strong>_The blond asked. The brunet looked up and nod.  
><em><strong>"Boy,"<strong>_ The brunet finished his second picture and this time it was a boy.  
><em><strong>"Boy?" <strong>_The blond asked. The brunet and nod and pointed at himself.  
><em><strong>"Girl,"<strong>_ The brunet pointed at the blond and then at the picture of the girl.  
>The blond paled, "You think I am a girl? A <em><strong>girl?<strong>_"  
>The brunet nod, <em><strong>"You are a very beautiful girl!"<strong>_  
>"I am a guy, a boy! A <em><strong>BOY!"<strong>_ Now it was the brunette's turn to pale.  
><em><strong>"You are a boy? But your hair! A boy!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Boy,"<strong>_ The blond nod. The brunet seemed to be calm now but looked back to the area he had come from.  
><em><strong>"ROME! WHERE ARE YOU?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"OVER HERE! I FOUND A STEAM AND A PERSON!"<strong>_  
>It was some time before the blond saw another person, in armor. He started to look for something that would be used a weapon.<br>_**"Where is your armor?"**_  
><em><strong>"I took it off and put it...in my tent?" <strong>_The brunet shrugged sheepishly.  
><em><strong>"Who is this?" <strong>_the man in the armor pointed at the blond.  
><em><strong>"A boy," <strong>_The brunet replied.  
><em><strong>"I can see that! Only an idiot would mistake him for a girl. I guess you would have. What is his name Rome?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I do not know."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Ask him! See if he knows Latin!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"He doesn't."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Ask! Do gestures! Get him to tell us where we are!"<strong>_  
>The brunet turned to the blond to give him his attention, <em><strong>"What is your name? Name?"<strong>_ He picked the stick back up and wrote letters in the dirt this time, _**"Name and where are we?"**_  
>The blond understood what the brunet wanted, "You are in my land, my territory. My name is Germania."<p>

**A/N: No this is not the story that I needed a name for Germania. That's something else. This popped in my head last night…I think I saw a picture/comic on DA called Restraining Order. I do know where this is going! Do not worry! Please Review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay thank you for the reviews! This story I will be working on during school along with 'What if...'. Now to talk about the different text style when someone speaks. **When words are normal that means the words are in Germania's language since he is the main character(and he was the first one introduced). _**When words are like this, its Latin that Germania does NOT understand. **_**When its like this, its words that Germania truly understands the meaning of it. In this chapter there will be at least two words that Germania understands, puella and puer, these are the Latin words for girl and boy. Just to let you know I could write the Latin, but that would be a waste of time for me and a huge struggle for you, it also would be a good way for me to practice my Latin in something else than Vergil...not that I don't hate his writing but it gets boring after sometime...it does but I like it. Okay story time!**

Germania was happy that the weird people left him alone. It was not until a few days latter that he learned he would not be left alone. It was when he was hunting. He had been sitting in the same spot for almost two hours waiting for his prey to arrive. The prey was pheasant that could be scarred very easily, so Germania was very careful. The pheasant had arrived and begin to look for worms and other things to eat. Germania picked out an arrow and notched it in his bow string. He breathed in deeply and pulled the string back slowly to not make a sound. He held it there for a moment, taking his time to aim and to wait for the pheasant to be still. That was when he heard the snapping of a stick. Germania was shocked and surprised. His arrow was sent flying into the clearing that had the pheasants a moment ago. Germania rise from his crouch position.  
><em><strong>"Hello my friend!"<strong>_  
>Germania froze. He slowly turned around to face the young man he met days earlier. Germania then saw the stick that the man was holding.<br>"You! You cost me my dinner! You fiend! You brat of a **boy!**" Germania rushed to the man and punched him in the arm.  
><em><strong>"Woah! Stop! What did I do?" <strong>_The man was very confuse, _**"I am sorry what ever I did! I have some food for you!"**_  
>"I do not understand you stupid <strong>boy!<strong>" Germania screamed at the man and then closed his mouth realizing that he just scarred all the prey into their homes and that meant no food for the day. Germania slumped to his knees.  
><em><strong>"Are you alright? Are you mad about the stick? I only did it to get your attention," <strong>_The man looked into the clearing that had the arrow. He finally figured out what Germania was trying to say. He had scarred away his food for dinner. _**"I am sorry **_Germania."  
>Germania looked up to the man, "What?"<br>_**"I am sorry **_Germania. _**That is your name right?" **_Germania blinked before nodding.  
><em><strong>"My name is Rome,"<strong>_ the man pointed to himself, _**"Rome."**_  
>"Rome," The man nod and pulled out a pouch. He pulled out something and offered it to Germania.<br>_**"Its food. You know FOOD. Stuff you eat,"**_ Rome told Germania, _**"Food."**_  
>Germania shook his head and pushed the item away, "NO! I don't want whatever that is!"<br>_**"Its food! Food! FOOD!"**_ Rome bit into the item and chew loudly. Germania stared at him with big puppy dog eyes and his mouth starting to water.  
><em><strong>"Do you want any?" <strong>_Rome held the bag to Germania. Germania shook his head no but his stomach thought something different. Rome chuckled and Germania blushed from embarrassment.  
>"Fine I will take your food. <strong>Food?"<strong> Germania reached into the bag and pulled out the food item that he had no clue what was. Rome nod to Germania that he had the word right.  
><strong>"Food. <strong>_**You are one strange **_**boy." **Germania stared at Rome and shook his head. He didn't understand why Rome kept forgetting he couldn't understand him. Germania bit into the food he was given. It was flaky and sweet and creamy. Germania couldn't put a word to it. He stared at Rome intensely.  
><em><strong>"What?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"What. <strong>_What is this?" Germania pointed to the food item that he couldn't name.  
><em><strong>"Cake."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Cake?" <strong>_Germania looked down to think of a word that he could use for his people to us when he share his discovery of this food, "_Kuchen?_ Yes that will be the word. Cake. Its good," He looked up to Rome sticking his tongue out.  
><em><strong>"Your tongue is so harsh! I don't know if you are saying something mean to me or you are saying that my <strong>_**cake **_**is good!"**_  
>Germania blinked, <strong>"Cake," <strong>He pointed at the cake, "Cake."  
>Rome was silent. He stared at Germania in awe, "Cake."<br>Germania nod and continued to eat the treat he was given, "I hate you for scaring away my meet though, but...you...I...can call you a friend Rome."

**A/N: Okay so Germania doesn't have to be the only one to learn right? And Germania's vocabulary increased by...THREE! Three words...hey the title is called **_**'Learning Slowly'**_** So I have decide to have a few time skips but not like how Germania know only four/five words and then all of a sudden is speaking full sentences with Rome. The next chapter will take some time...I DO KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING! I just have school! I don't think I will be able to have time to work on it the rest of this week. Oh yeah in Latin there is like EIGHT WORDS FOR CAKE! And that is just the noun part.(There's only one in the verb part.) Hope that stays with you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So my Latin teacher and I found out that a verb has a minimal amount of 183 endings…yeah so not typing the Latin for this story! And Google doesn't work very well either! So don't try it! I have been busy but, thank you for reading. Okay story time!**Germania sat on a log he had pulled up to his campfire waiting for his dinner to cook. It was fish that had been caught by him and Rome. Rome had caught a huge fish and Germania's was really small, but not tiny, he was still learning this new skill from his friend. Rome had gone off to look for firewood and left Germania alone with his were different. Rome was muscular and had well kept (mostly) short brunet hair and olive eyes. Germania was slender, he had muscles just not as many as Rome, he was taller than Rome, and he had blond hair that was now just a centimeter past his shoulders and blue eyes. That was just on looks. Their personalities were completely opposite; Rome was free care and Germania was strict. Then there was the language. Rome spoke Latin and Germania spoke German. Rome knew four words in German, cake, Germania, hello and friend. Germania's vocabulary in Latin was growing, but slowly. His first word was girl. His second was boy. Food and cake followed after that with his second encountered with Rome. As the weeks went by he learned how to say friend, hello, house, and several verbs and question words. Germania believed that he would have learn more if he hadn't to keep telling Rome to shut up when he was trying to acquire food and such points where silence was required. Germania was also learning other skills while trying to tolerate Rome. Such skills included fishing. Germania looked at his fish. It was small compared to Rome's fish. And speaking of Rome, he came back into the clearing with an armful of branches. He sat them down near the log and slumped next to Germania and rest his head on the blonde's shoulder. That was another thing that was different between them. Rome likes to touch. Germania doesn't. He would have pushed Rome off but the other man seemed depressed about something.

"**What?" **Germania asked.

"_**I do not want to talk!"**_ Rome snapped. Germania was shocked. He didn't know what his friend said but from his tone he knew what he meant.

"Fine. If you do not want to talk then I will. I want to know how you caught such a large fish! I know you had a lot of practice but there must be a trick to it-"

Rome placed a finger on Germania's lips to hush him.

"_**No talking."**_

"_**No talking?"**_ Germania mumbled. Rome shushed him.

"_**No talking!"**_

They sat there. Germania looked down at Rome resting on his shoulder. Rome looked into his eyes and almost leaned up towards Germania, almost. Instead he got off of Germania and add more wood to the fire.

"_**Don't you get tired of living outside? Wouldn't you rather have a **_**house?"**

"**A house? What?" **Rome shook his head and broke off a piece of a branch. Rome sketch a house with Germania in it.

"_**Don't you want this? To live in one area where food is plenty and have a family?"**_

Germania nod only knowing that Rome was talking about having a house and food. He knew nothing about the idea of a family.

"_**Then I am going to build you a **_**house**_**!"**_ Rome drew another house with him building it.

"Okay," Germania agreed to Rome building him a house. Germania just had no clue what the out come was going to be.

**A/N: Who else do we know encountered a person who changed their lives? Anybody know of the nation named Germany? Anybody know the SECOND EPSIODE OF HETALIA? Okay so maybe it wasn't good for Germany(okay for me and a bunch of yaoi fans it was) but for Germania(B3 in many ways! Beside his Italian could protect himself) it is! I know this was a little bit short, but hey double update! I have a preview for the next chapter!**

"_**Let us celebrate with wine!" **__Rome raised his cup. Germania smiled, there was no reason to not! He had a house in a good area, built by his only friend. Why would he not be happy?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! No really thank you! I like reading them! Please do more! Anyways this chapter has a house and wine. Now its culture time! Why did the Romans drink wine? They drank it because it cleans the body and they gave it as offerings to the gods and the dead because they required blood, wine looks like blood. The Latin word for wine is veno and the Latin word for blood is sanguis. You know the saying that a glass of wine a day keeps you young or something like that. (I used it in DSL) It was true in Roman times (and the water wasn't actually clean back then!). Okay I think I gave you enough culture for now. Story time!**

Germania had no clue how difficult it was to build a house. First you had to choose an area that was reasonable. Second you had to clear the land free of trees, stumps and fill in holes. Third you had to cut the trees into something called 'lumber' or you could have your house made out of stone. Rome had explained (in his language of course) that all of his houses were made out of stone. Germania remembered that he had seen some of the houses his people lived in and they were wooden and round.

"Rome I want my house to be MY house. I do not want your house! My house will be wooden! **WOOD ROME!**"

Rome would look at Germania weird whenever he was yelled at. It was always a look of hurt.

It took them weeks to clear the plot they had chosen. Rome would always say strange things that didn't make sense to Germania's vocabulary.

"_**There's blood in the hole! The Greek have stole and lied to us! How could a woman like her do that to me? What do you think Germania?"**_

Germania would always stare. He would always ask Rome what the tools name were. Rome shooed him off and told him it wasn't important at the moment. People would sometime, but not often, stop by when they heard the two fight. Rome would try to flirt with the women if there was any and Germania would ask for help from the men. They both had little luck but what luck they did have, made them happy.

Third was building the structure of the house. This process also took them weeks to do since there where many storms happening.

"_**If we don't finish, you are living with me in the winter. These storms are only a prediction for snow storms that are to come. I have no clue how you manage to live from birth in this weather!"**_

Another reason it took so long is that at some point a tool broke and they couldn't fix it. Germania remembered Rome screaming at the top of his lungs words that seemed to be cursed words. It scared Germania when Rome had disappeared for a few days and hoped that anybody the Roman came in contact with would be alright.

Unfortunately Germania was wrong when the Roman had come back with a visitor, a visitor that Germania was happy to see.

"Hey brat do you know this guy?" The visitor was no other then Hesse, platinum blond hair tied up and from the bandage right eye, Germania knew that Rome had attacked the older man.

"Unfortunately I do," Germania let out a sigh and the happy feeling he had disappeared and turned in to guilt.

"Hey don't be upset! I brought you something!" Hesse untied a bag from his belt, "Something sweet with a name that I can't remember," He let out a deep laugh, "Some fruit and some bread."

"Yum," Germania peeked into the bag, "Can I really eat this?"

"Of course! Now tell me who he is," Hesse pointed at Rome who glared at him. It was very clear that he wasn't in a good mood.

"_Hesse must have kicked his butt," _Germania thought to himself as he munched on the sweet. It was flaky and cover in something very, very, very sweet. "He's known as the Roman Empire, Rome for short. He is building me a house!" He popped one of the fruits into his mouth.

"I can tell by looking at that ugly thing. What is it?" Hesse asks by pointing at the frame. He looked at Rome for a second to see him glaring, "Stop that, you weakling!"

"So I was right, you did beat him up!" Germania gave a small snort," It's called a **frame."**

"A what? That word was not German just now. What was it?"

"I believe Rome called it Latin," Germania shrugged, "The German counterpart is 'frame'. What did you do to him? I have never seen him look like this before!"

Rome picked up a stick and started to scratch in the dirt.

"I beat him up because he almost took my eye out. What is he doing now?"

"Most likely drawing in the dirt like always. I'll go see," Germania stood up and walked over to Rome who continued to sulk and scratch in the dirt. Germania tilt his head to see it better because his hair would hang out of his face, **"What are you doing?"**

"**Writing. I **_**hate **_**him,"** Germania frowned at the unfamiliar word.

"**What does it say?"** Germania poked Rome to see if it would do anything and it was revenge for all of the times that Rome poked him.

"**It says 'Stupid **_**ugly **_**dog of a man who does not **_**deserve to live' **_**I **_**hate **_**him!" **Rome threw the stick down and stomp on it to break it. He hated that man that Germania could talk to so easily! He hated him because he made Germania happy and smile. He wanted to do that but they were separated by a barrier, a barrier that the man he hated did not have.

"**Rome is that a," **Rome nod, **"Rome…"** Germania sighed. He could not understand the strange man. He was trying very hard but he was very different!

"So what is he doing?" Hesse snapped Germania out of his thoughts with his question.

"He is writing insults towards you," Germania mumbled.

"What? Why that little," Hesse stood up and ran towards Rome who in return tried to run away but his leg was grabbed before he could get far, "So you think you can run?"

"_**Leave **_**me **_**alone!**_** I don't want to be **_**near **_**you!"** Rome started to kick with his free leg, **"Let go!"**

"Hesse! Let him go!"Germania shouted and tried to pull Hesse's arms off of Rome, "He's just upset! Everyone express something different when they are upset!"

Hesse let go of Rome who in return scurry a few feet away, "What does he do to make you act like that? What is he doing for you? And how can you speak to him?"

"He's building me a house. I have known him for a few months and how can I speak to him?" Germania smiled, "I'm learning, learning slowly."

Rome still hated Hesse but because of him, they got more workers. These workers knew what they were doing but for Rome it was very troublesome. He hated them all! They were Germans who had some type of power over Germania.

"Rome?" Rome looked up to see Germania.

"Yes?" Rome smiled and so did Germania, "What can I do for you?"

"We need your help with something," Rome paled. He still couldn't understand Germania all the way. Germania shook his head, **"We need your help."**

Rome stood up and walked with Germania back to the half completed house.

"**I hate how I can't speak with you completely!"**

"**I'm learning," **Germania replied to the Roman, **"Soon I hope we can speak normally."**

Rome nod in agreement. He hope so too. He wanted to say so many things to Germania but he wanted Germania to understand him too!

"**How long do you think we have left until it's completed?"** Germania asked

"_**Depends,"**_ Rome shook his head,** "I have no clue. Sorry Germania."**

Germania just shrugged, **"Doesn't matter.** You are so strange Rome! All you really do think about is fighting and girls…I feel like there was a different reason for you approaching me. The words you taught me and that I have taught you are just us scratching at the dirt. We know nothing about each other's culture. The house is nice to have but…what does it matter!" Germania threw his hands up in the air to show Rome that he gives up on talking to him.

"**Don't do that,"** Rome snaked his arms around Germania's waist, _**"**_**I**_** love **_**you!" **Rome knew he was safe for a while with saying that. He tightened his grip on the German, **"No matter what I will always**_** love **_**you!"**

Germania was mentally kicking himself for not knowing all the words Rome was saying and speaking of Rome, the empire was getting a little bit comfortable for his own taste. He shifted a little bit to give Rome a sign. Rome understood and let go.

"**Sorry…"** Rome mumbled before walking away from Germania. Germania stared after him before his attention was grabbed by something going on with the house.

Germania didn't find Rome until nightfall. Rome was lying on a hill, staring at the stars. Germania sat down next to him with his head on his knees.

"I know there was some reason for you to come up to me on that day. I just don't know what it is. This is for you," Germania placed a pouch on Rome's chest, "I made it. It's from my culture and I want to share it with you Rome. It's not much actually, just a protection charm to make sure you don't get hurt," Germania buried his head deeper into his knees. It was so embarrassing and it wasn't like Rome was going to understand him! All of a sudden he was pulled down.

"_**Relax. **_**I like it,"** Rome had already pulled out the charm from the pouch and put it over his head. It lay proudly on his torso like it was suppose to be there in the first place, **"Another week and it will be done."**

"**Is that so?"** Rome nod to answer the question. He had a hidden reason for making this house. It was going to be an easier way to find Germania and that meant more visits. Also Germania could own possessions and become quite wealthy…maybe something that could rival and eventually rule beside him. Rome smile at the thought of that. He truly does love Germania, but he knows that the blonde does not return his feelings, yet. Rome just has to wait and let the blonde fall in love on his own. He just has no clue how long of a wait that will be.

And soon a week went by and Rome was even happier. Those Germans that he hated and that Germania loved were finally gone. Germania's house was completed and all was left was a little 'welcoming party' as Rome had put it. Germania would be lying if he could say that he was not nervous. Rome was a very strange person and he had weird mood swings that Germania had only seen on a female, and he knew Rome wasn't a girl.

"Rome," He started as he walked through the door of his home and would not be able to find the words he wanted. He loved it. And there was Rome, leaning on one of the walls in a plain tunic and leggings with a pair of boots loaned to him by Germania. In one of his hands was a bottle looking jar with a stopper and in the other two cups made out of metal, held at the rim. Germania blinked, he could not remember Rome coming in before him or getting the jar or cups.

"**You been standing there for a while Germania,"** Rome placed the jar and cups on the table that was the sole furniture for the moment. Rome pulled the stopper out, licking his lips as he heard the slick pop. He slowly poured what looked like blood into the cup. Germania made his brain work and actually remembered a piece of Rome's culture. He and his people drank 'wine' daily as a sign of respect to the dead and to the gods. It was that reason why it looked like blood, the dead and the gods constantly needed blood and normal people who did not fight had to have something to sacrifice to them. Someone had gotten the idea that a smashed grape looked like blood. Germania was glad that he had persuaded Rome to actually start sharing culture now, or else he would had been very freaked out by the sight of the wine.

"**Let us celebrate with wine!" **Rome raised his cup. Germania smiled, there was no reason to not! He had a house in a good area, built by his only friend. Why would he not be happy?

He took the other cup and raised it to his mouth to drink. He cringed at the flavored for a moment but he got used to the taste of grapes dipped into _something_.

That was when the night started. Germania remembered laughing and lots of drinking and talking. He could not remember going to bed, just Rome. He remembered Rome's face being flushed a lot and being happy, it suite him instead of that glaring.

He and Rome must have passed out at some point and on something so soft! Germania wanted to sleep more but the sun and animals were forcing him to wake up. He opened and closed his eyes a few times before just to stare at the ceiling. He had the urge to pull on something warm over him. He also felt this arm on him. He snorts to himself, it was Rome who owned the arm but why did it feel like it was flesh on flesh? That was when he took his eyes off the ceiling and moved down to his torso. He did not like what he saw. Well maybe he did…not the point! His eyes were wide at the sight of the brunet cuddling at his side with the charm Germania had given to him hanging from his bare neck and those muscles. Germania knew that the Roman was strong and has the arms to prove it but also a stomach was coming into play with small, but noticeable, muscles. Germania smiled but then frowned. Where was Rome's tunic? And more importantly, where was his own? He noticed that it was gone and some strange marks had shown up on his sides and arms. The marks looked kind of like teeth marks. Germania narrowed his eyes at the sight. He brushed one of his hands in Rome's hair, hoping that it would wake him up. This only made the other man get closer. Germania sighed. He didn't want to resort to it but made no thought to stop his hand from moving to the forehead of his friend and pointing out his finger, slowly pulling back and then jabbing him. Rome shot up, scaring Germania a little bit but he knew that was the normal response.

"**Ow! What was that for?" **Rome rubbed his forehead and then started to laugh,** "Your hair is so funny!"**

Germania shrugged the comment off as he stood up. He looked at Rome at first normally and then when he actually study his friend, in horror. His face flushed instantly and looking away from him.

"**What's-" **Rome started to ask but stopped when he felt very uncomfortable. Germania held his hand out to help the Roman up and out of the house. Germania really didn't care what he did for the next several minutes; he just wanted the pounding in his head to stop.

There had been a water basin on the table that hadn't been there before, along with two sacks and a wax tablet. Germania walked towards it to inspect it.

"This can't be good," Germania mumbled to himself as he looked over the tablet. He had to look over it twice. He groaned to himself,

"_Dear brat, I noticed you had some fun with the idiot. I brought you some food and water for you get over your little fun. I didn't wake you because you looked peaceful. In the other sack is some of your stuff and money. Go buy something to keep you warm…and maybe that idiot too. He doesn't look like he would last a winter here. Also, we need to have a talk at some point when he isn't around. Come find me when he goes back home. Tunics are nicely folded under one of the bags. What happened last night, seriously?_

_Hesse"_

Germania rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I would like to know that answer too!" Germania picked up one of the sacks to find the tunics and decided to go find Rome. It was quite easy to find him; he was just sitting a few feet away from the house.

"Hey," Germania shouted to Rome, who looked up to him, "Feel better?"

Rome nod and just sat there. Germania slowly strides towards him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Germania lightly touched the brunet who just shivered, "You are cold. Lucky you, Hesse gave me money to go to the village to buy myself and you supplies for winter. And **we need to talk**."

Rome nod in agreement and let Germania lead him back inside. They really did need to talk, **"Can I stay with you for a while?"**

Germania wanted to groan for forgetting about their barrier, but it was just so comfortable to speak in his language after reading it, **"Of course. Winter is coming and we should go hunting for fur!"**

Rome's eyes lit up when he heard the word hunt, **"Yes, that would be nice!"**

Germania smiled; winter was going to be interesting this year.

**A/N: Ha! Finished this chapter finally! I had fun writing it. And how many times did we have Rome somehow abuse Germania's feelings? Three? Or was it four? How about Rome's feelings? I have too much fun abusing them! Next chapter will be fun too! A visit to the village! How will Rome act? And how long is he 'safe' with using his word for love? Its amor, amora…if anybody know German, or actually has seen Italy make a lunch box for Germany, then you know that the word for love is know where near 'Ti amo'! Thought it would be nice to have Germania give a gift to Rome…if anybody actually knows if this was proper or not in this time period (KNEW I SHOULD HAVE HAD GOTTEN THAT BOOK FROM THE LIBRARY! ... can always order it from Amazon) please tell me and actually have proof! I don't want false information! As a historian in training, I want true information to make my fiction my real.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **And here is the next chapter! Fun chapter! Is it as long as the last one? Almost! …I don't really have any history for you expect that the Romans had small bedrooms (not including the Emperor/King/Senate members/wealthy Romans…and Rome…maybe~) Okay story time!**

If Germania was to think about having children, he would laugh because he didn't need a child to experience the hardships of one's first trip to a market village. No, he had Rome to do that for him (but he still did not know that actually blood children are quite enjoyable to watch as their excitement unveils into a small quick fear and then back into excitement…or that he would actually have these trips many years later). Rome was given a wool cloak to keep him warm, but it seemed a bit small for him (and for Germania too since it was a very old cloak, but it would do for now). He didn't complain though. He knew that Germania would be hateful if he did. Rome was actually very quiet when they arrived to the village. He looked at everything and covered his ears as he buried his head into the back of Germania's wolf fur cloak. He didn't like the village now that he heard only German. Germania was the complete opposite, he was quite happy to be at the village. It was always interesting to see the merchants' wares. He wanted to wander around but his thoughts were changed when hands were placed on his back underneath his cloak, seeking warmth. Germania pulled Rome towards a shop that was selling many different types of gloves along with bows and arrows, **"Try on a pair."**

Rome pulled on a pair of gloves that were very warm on the inside. He looked at Germania and smiled, **"These."**

Germania turned towards the shop keeper lady, "How much for those gloves?"

"Lucius Alrich Belischmidt!" Germania's eyes widen at the sound of that name. He took a quick glance towards Rome to see if he heard, "I will give those to you for free if you let your friend give me a kiss!"

"Rome!" Germania's lips twitched lightly.

"Yes?" Rome walked towards the Germans, **"What do you need?"**

"**A kiss for the lady,"** Germania motioned to the lady, **"And we get those for free."**

Rome smiled slyly, "Alright."

Germania turned away telling himself that it was a cold wind that made him turn and his face flush.

"What is your name?" Germania heard the lady ask.

"**Name. She wants a name Rome and don't say Rome or Roman Empire!"**

"Julius. Julius Vargas." Germania was shock that Rome knew what he was talking about but then again he was smarter then he looked. Germania grabbed him and pulled him away, trying to block out the giggling of the shop keeper.

"Bye Lucius. Bye Julius!" Germania frowned. She was a bit too happy to say Rome's name then his.

"**Lucius?"**

"**What?"** Germania snapped. He stopped in his tracks and hit his forehead, **"Sorry, but Julius? What is that?"**

Rome smirked, **"My name. Just like Lucius!"**

"**Stop saying that!" **Germania pulled Rome again.

"**Why? What is the reason?"**

"**Later. **Right now I just want to get supplies." Germania looked around before he found what he was looking for. A butcher shop, "Meat," Germania tugged Rome with him into the small building.

"Well if it isn't Mister Lucius Alrich himself! Where's your brother? And does he know you have that with you?" The butcher asked, eyeing Rome suspiciously.

"I don't know where he is and yes he does. He is actually the reason why I'm here," Germania lifted Rome's cloak to show his arms, "He might look like he could take on a bear but a little cold storm and he's down for the count!"

Rome usually liked to be showed off, but only to ladies and by his boss (who he could actually understand), but this was ridicules. He slapped Germania on the hand, not too hard, just enough to get his point across, "Meat. Lucius get meat!"

"That's what I'm doing! ** Just have to see if we could get it for cheaper by showing how strong you are, if you catch my drift,"** Germania eyed him for a moment.

"**I do. Just tell me what to do." **Rome hated doing this, but free food is free food.

"So we need some type of meat and I want to know how much it will cost us."

"And I must ask, are you lovers?" The butcher crossed his arms.

"NO!" Germania screamed his face red from embarrassment.

"Are you sure? Your brother does know about him right?"

Germania glared at the butcher, "I just want my meat. Have you seen my brother recently? That scar over his eye? He, the man behind me, was the cause of it. And I am quite sure he has enough power to burn this place to the ground if he is made angry. You wouldn't want that would you now? May I have my meat?"

It took some time for the butcher to get over his shock and hand over a package of meat to the young men. They walked out happily, one not knowing what just happened and the other hoping that he would never figure out what did just happened.

"**Where to next, Lucius?" **Rome asked as Germania stared at something. Rome looked at the object, which happened to be none other than a common loom.

"What is that?" Germania asked the owner. Rome figured that the weaving tool was not very common over here.

"The person who I bought it from calls it a loom. It comes from over the mountains and the sea!" Germania watched in amazement of the machine. Rome tugged on him to get his attention.

"**Germania, I'm cold,"** That statement made Germania remembered where he was taking Rome next. It pained him to leave the machine and the owner alone. Germania pulled him through the crowd to the next stop, a clothing shop.

"Oh Lucius Alrich Belischmidt! Who is your friend and why is he not blue yet?" Germania shrugged at the second part of the question.

"His name is Julius Vargas and, as you pointed out, needs better clothing. I manage to swindle the others so that I could have money to buy what is needed for him."

The shop keeper nod, he knew how Germania was, "Well let me fit him right up."

"Okay and he doesn't mind to be touched," Germania was wrong on that. Rome didn't mind being touched by certain people. This old man who was this tailor was one who was not in the group. He screamed and shouted for Germania, but it was useless for him. Germania did not lift a finger to help him. He did not pull Rome away until every inch of his body was covered in some form of cloth. Also including Rome's new clothing were two wolf fur pelts that were going to be served as blankets and new cloaks. Let's just say that Germania was happy and Rome was warm. They departed from shop and Germania was a little bit sad that their trip was going to end soon.

"**One more place. We just need to get an axe. We can trade the old cloaks for it.** Now where is that blacksmith?" Germania looked all over and strained his ears to listen for a fire roaring or metal being pounded. Rome whined for a little bit, just enough to get Germania's attention.

"**Germania that stupid **_**blacksmith**_** is making too much noise! Can we go see if he sells that axe or maybe a **_**sword or something?**_"

"What? Rome what did you just say?" Germania looked around furiously. Rome tugged at his sleeve and pointed to a building that was bigger than the rest. Germania glared at it, "Of course. Let's go Rome," Germania pulled the tired Rome towards the blacksmith. Rome whined more as they get got closer and closer. Germania didn't blame him; he wanted to cover his ears from the sound of the pounding metal. The sound stopped when the blacksmith saw them.

"There you are Lucius. Ago said you would come in here for this," The blacksmith handed an axe to Germania that already had a fresh leather covering over the blade, "Already paid for."

"That was nice of him. I wonder why?" Germania attached the axe to his belt.

"Because he is your brother that is why. Is that the man who is staying with you?" Germania nod, "Ago told me to tell you to be careful. Now get out of here!" Germania grabbed Rome away from the wall that had a bunch of swords on it and out of the building and then out of the village.

"**Home?" **Rome asked. Germania nod. They had enough excitement for one day.

"We need to gather firewood and water from the stream that's nearby. We had fun but now we must work," Germania mumbled to himself.

"**Do you like being in that village? You seemed at peace, Lucius."**

"**Stop calling me that!"** Germania told Rome for a second time. "If you are going to use a human name, call me Alrich!"

Rome stuck out his tongue; he really did hate the harsh sounds of German, "Alright Alri-** No can't do it! Germania is the only thing I'll call you now."**

Germania smiled; he had gotten his way like always. He stopped when he felt something wet touch his head.

"Germania? What's wro-" Even Rome stopped doing what he was doing. He watch as the ground slowly became white, "Snow."

Germania pulled Rome even harder to the house. Germania opened the door and placed their items from the village down and pulled Rome back out, "Firewood. Grab sticks!" Germania ran as he started to pick up loose branches. Rome mimicked him and they hurried backed into the house. Rome was about to go back out when Germania stopped him, "No more," He panted out as slid down to the floor.

"Get up," Rome whined, **"Germania!"**

He remained there, _**"**_**I'm going to drag you!**_**"**_ He made a noise to show that he understood, but still remained on the ground. Rome put his hands under Germania's arms and started to drag him like he had said was going to do. He didn't stop until Germania was in the bedroom and on the soft pelt that was being used as the bed.

"Germania," Rome started but stopped when he noticed that the blonde was asleep. He smiled and went back into the other room. He started a fire and decided to cook some of the meat that they had gotten. It took some time for the meat to cook and by time it was done, Germania was awake again.

"You cook?" Germania asked as he took a bite, "Yes you do. A pretty good cook too."

Rome nod and scooter closer to Germania, **"The wind is picking up. Does that mean winter is here?"**

Germania nod, "It will die down and we will be able to hunt or find dead deer. A blizzard like this gets them off guard. It happens every year; you would think that they would learn but they usual are dead before they can actually learn."

Rome was quiet and Germania growled to himself. Rome flinched and they ate in silence.

"Rome about other night, **what happened?"**

Rome let out a sigh. He really didn't want to talk about it. He leaned his head on Germania's shoulder, **"You got drunk. I really didn't complain," **Rome gulped, **"You…you tried to do something."**

"**What?" **Germania poked Rome's cheek, a sign to explain more.

"**Tunics were taken off and…and **_**kisses **_**were exchange. You seemed to be having a lot of fun," **Rome shivered for a moment.

"Are you cold?" Germania asked and Rome shook his head no, "Then please do continue."

Rome gulped again, not really wanting to continue the conversation but he felt like Germania deserved to know what happened, **"You were having fun and so was I. I started to…bite…you didn't complain, but nothing happened. We passed out and then I had this dream and you woke me up."**

They sat there in silence for a moment, "Is that so? Well then nothing to worry about," Germania declared. He gently pushed Rome off and got up, "Please do come to bed on your own pace."

Rome nod to show that he understood and Germania was gone for the moment. Rome sat there breathing deep breaths trying to get his self under control. He didn't want the morning to be a repeat of today. He looked around to make sure that there were enough wood for more fires and was about to kick out the fire when he had noticed the pelts. Germania had not taken them with him a moment ago and they hadn't been placed in the bedroom due to their excitement of the snow storm coming. Rome picked them up and then kicked the fire out. He slowly made his way into the bedroom and to the side of Germania. Rome pulled the pelts over them and scooted himself closer to Germania.

"Rome," It was a firm warning to Rome to not get any closer.

"**But it's cold!" **Rome whined hoping that Germania would let him stay.

Germania surpassed a sigh, but he's tone stayed the same, "Fine stay there!"

Rome smiled to himself and buried his head into Germania's back, "Good night Alrich."

Germania felt a blush on his face, **"Good night Julius."**

They closed their eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the wind howling.

**A/N: Nice little ending. And poor Rome! Seriously! He remembered what happened at the party…that is what happens when your culture is built on wine…and he had to go through a long day of being in a place where he doesn't feel comfortable! Isn't Germania evil? No he's just being the father figure of Switzerland, who is a relative of the Germans. Ago is the name I gave Hesse. Its means sword in, guess what Germanic (Not modern German but the German that Germania would most likely been speaking in)! I fell in love with the name a few days ago…if I ever have a boy who has blonde hair and blue eyes (which is in my genes…I'm British though!) I would name him Ago…or Alios (From BB, love that character!) Next chapter will be up soon also! …guess my 'once a month' is for What if stories… whatever. Review please! I enjoy knowing what you guess think! (That felt weird to write…stupid southern up bring!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So just to be clear, I have never lived in snow…I live in Texas where it gets to 120 degrees Fahrenheit…That is the hottest it has ever been and that is not the 'what it feels like'. In summer it feels like that every single DAY, especially if there is a drought! Its dry but humid! I want to live in Canada, why Canada? Why not Boston or something if I want to be somewhere cold? …um…I really don't want to share that reason! …The reason that Troy is mention is because of Aeneas! Romans are descendents of the Trojans …do not question me! I know this because of my level 4 Latin class which is just talking about how the Trojans find Rome. Romulus, the first king of Rome was the grandson of Aeneas, see full circle, was raised by wolves with his twin brother. Everyone should know that story… Okay now its story time~**

Germania went to bed hearing the winds howl and a Roman close to him. He woke up with the winds still howling and a head on his chest and knees digging into his side. He rolled his eyes; Rome was too use to his own weather. Then again, he did come over the mountains. Germania looked at the brunet, his land must be paradise and he was built for it instead of his land. Germania looked back at the ceiling, what were they going to do today? If they were lucky enough for the winds to die down, than they could go hunting or gather more firewood, but from listening to the winds at the moment, that was unlikely to actually happen. Germania cursed to himself mentally and started to pet Rome's hair without actually really knowing. He was too deep in thought to actually notice. Germania sighed. In the winters before he had spent them with Hesse or with one of his other 'brothers'. Germania's hand grabbed onto a section of Rome's hair, tight. Tight enough to cause the brunet to moan. Germania let go right away of the hair and any thoughts of his 'brothers'. What made him curious was the sound that the other man made. It wasn't a sound of pain but rather pleasure (he unfortunately knew the difference). He waited for Rome to shift around and get comfortable again. Germania petted the area that his hand had grabbed. When he actually looked closer, he noticed a curl that would not lay flat. He tugged on it gently and Rome made the sound again and shifted again.

"…**stop…" **Germania heard lightly and looked at Rome's face and snorted lightly. It was flushed and there was a small pout already on the Roman.

"Alright," Germania whispered and lightly pated the brunet's head. He then went back to staring at the ceiling. He frowned, that little entertainment only lasted for what, five minutes? Germania could just wake up Rome, but he had pushed him to go to the village yesterday and go through so much! So he let the Roman sleep. He wonders if there was any food left from Hesse, but that would require him getting up and waking Rome. And Hesse's food reminded Germania of the winters from the past. He did always like Hesse best out of all his 'brothers'. Hesse always protected him when he couldn't actually protect himself. Hesse taught him how to fight and how to do so many things. Hesse was always there. Hesse made sure that he would always be there. He was probably on his way to find Germania when Rome had attacked him. He most likely would have taken him home to his area in Germania's territory to spend winter there like he always tried to do. Rome had just gotten to Germania first and the house was already being built. The only thing Hesse could really do was make sure that it got done and he had been.

Germania let out a deep sigh. Rome shifted again. Germania remembered Rome saying something around those late rain storms about living with him in the winter. He began to wonder what it was like in Rome's territory. He also wonders how close it was to him. Rome did say that he was an empire and that usually means that one's territory started out small and then grows large in size. Germania was an empire built up on his 'brothers' territory plus his. He was the youngest of them. He looks at Rome again and wonders if he has any siblings, any siblings that could equal up to Hesse. Germania thought for a moment. Rome was a strong independent young man, maybe a little bit rebellious. Germania imagined that if he had a sibling, they would have to be stronger to teach Rome.

Rome shifted again and whined this time, "'mania," He yawned as he got off of Germania and rubbed one of his eyes.

"Yes?" Germania smiled, "What is it?"

"**Hungry. Is there any food?"** Rome asked as he tried to rub the sleepiness out of his other eye now.

Germania shrugged, "Don't know. You were on me so I couldn't check."

Rome blushed and smiled, **"Sorry!" **His smile disappeared and he glared lightly at Germania, **"You were pulling on my curl!"**

Germania nod as he pushed himself up, "Yeah sorry. I stopped when you told me to."

"_**Troy **_**always told me not to let anybody touch it…"** Rome mumbled to himself as Germania walked into the other room. He looked into the bag that Hesse had left. There was still some fruit and bread in there. Germania rummaged through it, he thought he had see- he was right! At the bottom was a cheese wheel that already had a piece cut out. Also there was a duel cutting knife that was usually used for cooking. He could cut up some fruit and bread and cheese for breakfast, but who knows how long that was actually going to last them before they had to eat again. If there was a knife then there should be a board for Germania to actually cut on. Germania looked in the other bag and at the bottom was a board.

"So?" Rome asked as he came in, _**"Cheese!"**_

Germania swats Rome away, "Wait!" Rome took a few steps back and waited patiently for Germania to cut him a slice. He ate it greedily and started to looked in the bag that Germania had found the cutting board in.

"Rome, there is no food in there. That just has some of my stuff from Hesse's home."

Rome didn't pay attention but started to pull clothing out. He looked at Germania and then retreated back into the bedroom with the clothing.

"Julius! What are you doing?" Germania really hated when Rome did strange things.

"**Putting your things away! You can't just leave it on the table!"**

Germania shook his head; it was nice of the Roman to actual help out. Rome came back out and was handed a fruit and slice of bread. They ate in silence sitting next to each other listening to the eerie wind. Rome kept on fidgeting, normally this wouldn't bother Germania but it got to the point to where it was really bothering him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he swallowed his mouthful.

"**I don't like how the wind is blowing. How can you sit there and be calm?" **Rome whole body twitched.

"**Use to it," **Germania sighed. He was going to regret the nextaction, **"Come here."**

Rome crawled over to Germania. Germania pulled him close into an awkward hold, "When I was a little child, I was scared also. No one really comfort me. They left me to fend for myself. I live here so I grew up with it. **You didn't. You live in a different area. An area where I know nothing about. Please tell me about it."**

Rome was silent, **"I came from over the mountains. It's really warm compared to your land. It's beautiful, there's plenty of land for farming and there's plenty of wild animals. The buildings are made out of stone and **_**gold**_**. When I was little, I lived in the woods with wolfs. That was before **_**Troy**_** came. **_**Troy **_**taught me how to fight with weapons, how to cook, how to be fair. He was like Hesse to me. He was only one who explained things to me and one day he just disappeared years after he came. I found out that I became him, no his land became mine. He was the only person I could call a brother. He gave me so much and all I did was take. I never gave back."**

Germania tightened his grip, "It's okay. He did it so that you could live, so that you could become who you are. You have his memory. Let's get off this topic! It's so depressing! Sad things don't fit you! Tell me about your landscape."

"**It's beautiful. So full of green and the sea is most wonderful. I cannot really explain with words."**

"**Then maybe I should see it one day after this winter," **Germania smiled and petted Rome's hair, **"And your hair? Why should I not touch it?"**

"**Erogenous Zone," **Rome mumbles into Germania's tunic.

"Ah!" Germania blushed, "Didn't know."

"**Didn't tell you. Didn't want to tell you, but…"**

"Stop! I get it!" Germania shouted, "I am sorry!"

Rome flinched. Germania petted him to relax him, it worked.

"_**Love **_**you!" **Germania frowned.

"What does that mean?" Rome went limp, "Rome?"

"**Not telling!" **Rome kissed Germania chin. It took a while but Rome flung himself off of Germania; his face all red. Germania raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I really mind you doing small things like that to me once in a while. But why did you just do that?"

"**I-i-…which part?" **Rome manages to stutter out.

"Flinging," Germania replied. He touched his chin, "The kiss I did not really mind. So please do explain."

"**I…I didn't want a repeat of the other night. I truly do **_**love **_**you, but it wouldn't be fair if you couldn't respond the same."**

Germania was quiet for a moment. Rome was scared that he was mad at him and was going to throw him out into the snow.

"You keep saying 'love' right. **That's what that word means, right?" **Love. Germania wasn't stupid, but he didn't expect Rome to feel that way. He looked Rome over. The Roman was nice looking but what was he suppose to know! He never thought of Rome (or anyone at all) in that way before, but now it seemed weird not to at the moment. Then he thought of himself, to Rome he was different to what he was used to. Rome liked things that were different or else he would have left long time ago. Germania was someone who looked like they couldn't fend for themselves. Rome liked that because it wasn't true, at least not at the moment.

Germania was going to regret a lot of things.

He pulled Rome towards him by his wrist and lock lips with him. He knew it was horrible and let go of Rome's wrist. Rome snaked his arms around Germania's back. They parted to take in air. Germania wouldn't look at Rome.

"Hey, look at me. It wasn't bad," Rome kissed Germania's nose, "Let me lead from now on, okay."

Germania nod, "Yes. I think that would be best. I have…never-" Rome cut him off by enclosing his mouth with his own. Rome moved his tongue in Germania's mouth for a split second and he was shoved off in the next. Germania was standing and then running into the bedroom. The door was used for the first time as it was slammed shut. Rome stared at the wood for a moment before actually crawling to the door.

"Alrich, **I'm sorry! Please either come out or let me in! Please,"** Rome sat there at the door, "Please, **I love you so much."**

Germania sat on the pelt, touching his mouth trying to figure out how to make things work. He never really felt love, not even with Hesse. He buried his face in his arms. He wished there was someone he could talk to that was his age and not Rome. It touched his heart when Rome asked for him instead of demanding. It was new. Germania liked it and he forced himself to stand up and let Rome in. Rome grabbed his legs and hugged him. Germania petted the brunet.

Life just got really complicated for the two that even if the blizzard did stop that moment, it would make things better. They just lay there in each other's arms, not really looking at each other and eventually they did fall asleep. They were unknowing of the outside world, since the wind stopped blowing and it truly did become a winter wonderland.

**A/N: Bad Rome!**

**Rome: Well maybe if you let me take him, I wouldn't act like this!**

…**Right so Germania had a thought…anybody want to guess who the ancient will be?**

**Germania: *Raises hand* I know! I know! It's my demon offspring's friend's father!**

**Shhhh! Bad Germania! **

**Germania: Bad CDAG! I really don't like going through this! Those weird actions of Rome!**

**Whatever *dodges arrow* …Yes if anybody really knows history, the next ancient to come will be Gaul who is (from Germania from spoiling things!) France's mother. When you actually look at a map, the Empires that the Bad Friend (Touch/Ass…I like Ass but a lot actually call them Friend…I do know why!) Trio you can see why the offspring are friends. Probably hanged out as chibis or the parents set up play dates…no can't imagine Germania doing that, (XD) really can't…(Germania: I never did either!) next chapter will be up soon! Please Review! And I will be getting back at Germania for the arrow. Oh yeah that is my first kiss scene with actually action detail! Germania should feel honor for being my genie pi-… I will get shot again if I finish that…REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Flashback dream at the beginning! Why? Because I want one! Not much to say here…story time~ AND SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE!**

_Germania, a small child of physical age six, was getting annoying for Hesse, but he didn't let the little nation know. He cared for the little child, but that was all. He didn't actually love him._

"_Little one, do you know what love is?" Hesse asked Germania while he was getting the child ready for bed. The child shook his head._

"_What is it?" The child knew the word but not the meaning. He knew whatever love was, it wasn't the reason he was always covered in bruises and bandages._

"_Love is where you are happy. Happy with another person and that person is happy with you."_

"_Then would I say that I love you?" Germania tilt his head to the side._

"_No," Hesse replied blandly, "I do not love you. I care for your protection but nothing more. I am never truly happy when I am with you. I feel like you hold me back. Love is something that you share with a special person, a special person that you don't expect to show up. Do you understand little one?"_

_Germania shook his head, "Not really."_

"_It is alright. Someday you will. Go to sleep little one," Hesse covered Germania with a sheet. The little nation closed his eyes and fell asleep right away. Hesse smiled and then let out a sad sigh. He was now going to yell at his so-called brothers for injuring the small child._

Germania opened and closed his eyes. When he finally kept them open, he wondered where Rome was. He didn't have to wonder long when he heard screaming. He shot up right away and ran out of the house to see Rome and somebody fighting. This stranger had crazy short blond hair and dressed in a cream long tunic, knee high boots with what looked like thick black farmer pants and a green cloak. What Germania was surprised by the most is that the stranger was a female.

"**You **_**wretch! **_**How dare you come here!" **Rome screamed a battle cry. The stranger easily dodges him and used her sword to hit his back. Rome slipped in the snow and falls face planted in the snow. The stranger let out a high pitch laugh, but stopped when she saw Germania. Rome looked up and also saw Germania. His face flared up in embarrassment.

"Glad to know that you alright. Who is your friend?" Germania smirked.

"He is no friend of mine!" Germania frowned; he had the urge to hit Rome. He had the feeling that sometime in the future this was going to happen to a member of their families.

"Rome, that is a girl," Rome frowned and put his back into the snow, "You were hoping I was not going to notice? Rome, get your head out of the snow!" Germania ran towards Rome and pulled him up. The stranger laughed.

"**Who is this Rome?"** The stranger spoke.

"**I am known as the Germanic Empire. Who are you?" **Germania answered for Rome.

"**You may address me as Gaul the kind beautiful women of the West!"** Rome snorted, **"If you want a human name, then you may call me Avon Bonnefoy."**

Germania nod, **"Lucius Alrich Belischmidt."**

"**Nice to meet you,"** Gaul also nod. **"Want to explain why a crazy mad man is with you?"**

"**Excuse me?" **Germania was a little bit confused now.

"**Why are you with Rome? Are you a new **_**slave **_**of his?"**

"**A what?"** Germania mentally cursed to himself and sent a glare to Rome for not truly teaching him Latin.

"**NO! He is not a **_**slave!**_** He would never be a **_**slave! **_**NEVER!" **Rome screamed at Gaul. It scared the two blondes.

"**Alright then. Got any food? I'm far from home. I was visiting a friend up north."**

Germania nod and motioned for Gaul to come inside the house.

"Alrich no! She will never leave!" Rome tried to warn him, but it was too late.

Rome had been right. Well in some way. Gaul did go home, but she came back. She liked Germania. She taught him more Latin and while she was at it taught him Gaelic. He could tolerate her and he didn't mind teaching someone who was willing.

She was very useful, that was what Germania had to say a few weeks after meeting her. It was about a fourth through winter when she made a huge impact on him. He and Rome were still cuddling together for body heat (even though they wore their warmest clothing) at night and shifting closer together where they are almost on top of each other with their legs tangled.

One morning they heard the first door open. They were still groggy and trying to wake up in their heads instead of trying to flinging themselves apart. It was too late when the bedroom door was slammed open.

"**Hey my two-Are you two lovers?"** It was a very blunt question to be asked by Gaul. The two males instantly jumped away from each other, **"No can't be. Both of you are still clothed."**

Gaul looked at Germania whose face was red as blood. She then looked at Rome; he only had a small flush.

"**Rome I noticed that the firewood is running low. Go get some more."**

Rome sighed as he pushed himself up and trudge out of the house.

"**You want to talk?" **Gaul sat down next to Germania. Germania nod.

"**What do you call love?"**

"**Love? My definition of love is where you are truly happy with somebody and there are happy with you. You feel safe and protected and they feel the same. That is what I think love is," **Gaul explained to Germania, **"Why do you ask?"**

Germania was silent for a moment, **"Because I think I am in love with Rome. I know that he loves me. I don't know what to do!"**

Gaul laughed, **"Don't think!"** Gaul stood back up, **"What will you do when spring comes? What will you do when he leaves? What will you do when he attacks you?" **

She walked out of the bedroom right when Rome was returning, **"Oh hey Rome, I'm taking off. See you in a few days or so."**

It was another month before she showed up again. This time she was nervous to be around the males. Rome gave her a strange look but then he seemed to understand was wrong and left her alone. Germania had no clue what was wrong so like anybody would do asked her what was wrong.

"**Have you ever felt like having a child just to know that you will be preserved even after death?"**

Germania stared at her in shook, **"N-never thought about it…I don't know how I would do with raising children. I had to find for myself!"**

Gaul gave him a soft smile, **"I'm not coming back anytime soon. Good luck with that Roman!"**

Germania nod and watch her leave for the last time. He was happy though. He really must be in love with Rome to be happy to watch Gaul leave and apparently the same with Rome since he did tackle Germania down into the snow.

"I am so happy she is gone! I missed speaking in your tongue," Rome told Germania as he gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, "I missed doing that too."

"So did I," Germania kissed Rome lightly on the lips. It felt good to do that. He really didn't want winter to end but he really didn't want to spend his time with Rome kissing in the snow, "Rome we need to get up and go back in."

Rome nod to show that he understood and stood up. He held out a hand for Germania and pulled him up. The two of them went back in the house giggling, unaware of the green eyes that were watching them who turned away when they heard their name be called. They could watch later or more likely they could wait to watch the offspring of the two.

**A/N: Ohhh! Who is that at the end? Who do we know has green eyes…that's actually a lot of people in Hetalia…The chapters are getting shorter again!**

**Rome: NNNOOOO! Why? WHY!**

**Germania: *Smacks Rome upside the head* Stop that! Why are we here in the A/N?**

**Because I torture you :3! Anyways that is the last winter chapter…which means Rome is going to be gone for a while!**

**Rome: What? I didn't agree to that!**

**Gaul: Yes you did!**

**Germania: Why are you here?**

**STOP TALKING OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT! ANYWAYS! Rome is leaving for ONE chapter and ONE chapter ONLY! YOU CAN'T HAVE RoGer story without Rome! Review please and try to do it before Germania decides to get his revenge!**

**Germania: Why would I- oh I get it now, you stupid CDAG! Why don't you focus on your history class instead of making my life miserable?**

**But American history is stupid and predictable! (Really is! I miss World History!) And you get a surprise in two chapters, the return of something! …Am I alone now? REVIEW BEFORE I REALLY DO SOMETHING STUPID…wait I'm American so I must have already done something stupid! LOL I love those stereotypes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I took a small break from this because I LOVE THIS TOO MUCH! Any ways…in America slaves were black. In Rome and other Europe empires, slaves were white and Egyptian but mostly white, POWs that were Jewish and German.**

**Germania: Wait, is that why Gaul asked if I was a slave?**

…**yes it is… One of the first stories I read in level 3 was about Germans being paraded around a city.**

**Rome: Of course. Germania is awesome!**

**They were POWs, anyways before they kill me, a few weeks ago I read an R-18 RoGer comic…heh traumatized them! Enjoy the story~**

Winter was over and Rome was miserable. He didn't want to leave but he had been with Germania for three seasons. Soon somebody would come looking for him and he didn't want that. He was already given the freedom to go anywhere he wanted, as long as he came back and spent one season in his capital. He usually chooses winter to be there, but now winter is over and he is with Germania not the capital. He changed in to his clothing that he had brought with him and kissed Germania's cheek.

He whispered to Germania, "I will be back in summer. I am sorry. Please understand," And he left. He didn't want to but he made a contract to be in the city.

Germania watches him walk away and decide all he had to do was wait for the Roman to come back. He started to feel uneasy, but not because Rome was gone. No, he felt like he was being watch. He looked around before he saw a small body hidden behind a tree. Germania snuck towards the small body and grabbed hold of the arm.

"_No let go of me! NO! Big sister! BIG SISTER HELP!"_ It was a child with brunet hair just like Rome. Germania could not understand him. It was not speaking German or Latin. He then heard footsteps tramping through the trees. Germania was getting nervous but he did not loosen his grip.

"_Let go of him!"_ Now it was a girl. She was defiantly related to the small child; she had the same hair color and spoke the same tongue. Germania was so confuse. He thought that Rome was strange, well they were stranger.

"_Okay let's try these words then. _**Let go of him," **The female growled.

"**No,"** Germania replied.

"**Why not? He has nothing wrong! He is just a stupid child! You know how they act, right?"**

Germania shook his head, **"No."**

The child let out a cry, _"Sister I'm hungry!"_

"_Hush child! Sister is talking to the man here!"_

"_But I don't understand you! I'm hungry! I want something to eat!" _The child started to struggle in Germania's grasp again, _"I want food!"_

Germania pulled the child with him, **"Come with me," **He motioned to the girl to follow him. They entered the house and Germania gave the child one of the few pieces of fruit he had left. He then cut a piece of cheese and bread for the girl, **"Here, eat it."**

She did, greedily, **"Thank you. I am sorry for my rudeness, but I must protect my baby brother from things. I hope you understand!"**

Germania nod, **"He is a lucky child. What are your names?"**

"**My name is Almira and his name is Antonio. You do not need to know anything else."**

Germania raised an eyebrow, **"Really? I don't need to know what you are?"**

"**What do you mean? I am just a human female; I should be asking you what you are!"**

"**I am the Germanic Empire. My name is Lucius Alrich Belischmidt. Now what are you?"**

"**We are Hispania. I am Castile and he is Aragon. You do not need to know anything else. We are leaving!**_ Come along Antonio; let's go see Avon and Francis! You'll like that,"_ The girl, Castile, reached for the child, Aragon but Germania blocked her.

"**Did you just say Avon? Do you know Gaul?"** It had been a few months since he saw the other blonde empire and he was getting very lonely since Rome was gone for the season.

"**Yes. How do you know her?"**

"**She stopped by a few months ago, about halfway through winter. I haven't seen her since then. I want to come with you!"** Germania pleaded to her to take him with her and the child. Yes he knew he should go seek out Hesse instead and talk to him, but he wanted to go somewhere out of his territory. He wanted to be like Rome.

Castile did eventually agree to let him come along. It took them a week to get to Germania's borders, it made Castile mad not Germania. They were traveling with a small child. Germania had no experiences with children since he was the youngest in his family but he was careful with Aragon. Castile was not. She really didn't care. She reminded Germania of his other 'brothers'. They didn't care if he had food or not. They cause pain to him. He didn't care about them and Aragon seemed to not care about Castile being careless with him…or he was a really stupid child. Germania could not tell. He just knew that Aragon was special in some way. He couldn't tell what the real reason for that was though. Then again he could really care less about these two. He was only using them in exchange he was not going to punish them for trespassing.

It took them two weeks to reach Gaul because Aragon decided to play a nasty trick by running off in the night several times. It took them a day or two to find him again. It would have taken them longer to get there if Germania hadn't bought a rope from a farmer and tied the child to him. He still had the feeling that the child was special. That the child was going to be extremely powerful and happy but at the same time poor and miserable. He had no clue. He actually liked the child.

At night the child would get extremely close and insisted on being held. Germania didn't mind. He had put up with Rome in the winter and he had gotten used to his personal space being invaded. And it was a child who was asking for attention. It deserved to be loved and Germania was going to try in every way to make it feel loved. He had that feeling again that the child was going to be special. He had a feeling that the child was going to have the same desires that he had at the moment. The child was going to try to make another child feel loved and special when he was an adult or at Germania's age. It was a very strange feeling. Germania wanted it to come true though. Aragon was going to be something amazing in the future.

When they finally did get to Gaul, they were welcomed with opened arms…well almost. Germania could not believe it. In Gaul's arms was a little baby. A little baby with golden hair like Gaul and himself.

"What is his name?" Germania asked as he slowly came closer, more like forced to walk towards Gaul by Aragon he only controlled the speed they went with his strength.

"_Avon! Avon when will Francis be big enough to play with me? I want to play!"_

Gaul shushed him, _"Be quiet! Francis is sleeping!_ Hello Alrich. This is Francis. Why are you tied to a small child? And how are you keeping him controlled?"

Germania gave a small chuckle, "Very long story," Germania stared at the baby. He was getting that same feeling as he did when he looked at Aragon.

"Would you like to hold him?" Gaul asked him, offering the baby to him, "It's alright."

Germania didn't really know what to do, "May I sit down first?"

Gaul nod and Germania sat down with Aragon close to him. Gaul carefully handed the baby to Germania. Germania would be lying if he didn't feel nervous or happy. The baby was heavier than it looked but it was still lighter than a deer. What Germania did not expect was for the baby to wake up. Aragon reached out with his hand to the baby. The baby raised it small hand and grabbed a finger of the bigger child. Germania was amazed. He still had that feeling that the children where special. He had a feeling that there was also to be a third child with them. He still didn't know why, but then again at the moment he really didn't care.

"You must be hungry Germania. Where's Rome?" Gaul asked as she took the baby back.

"He left to go back to his territory. These two showed up afterwards," Germania followed Gaul inside with Castile. Gaul took them into a small sitting room.

"Let's see what tongue we should speak in. You don't know their tongue at all and you don't enough Gaul. I guess it should be **Latin,**" Gaul discussed with herself as she put down the baby to crawl, **"Alrich untie Antonio!"**

Germania untied Aragon and the small child ran to the baby to help it up.

"**Should you allow that?" **Germania asked Gaul out of concern.

"**Watch."** Germania did watch them. Aragon was helping the baby to walk. He was teaching the baby, whispering words of encouragement in the tongue of his land. He was acting like how a proper sibling would. He was giving the baby something that Germania would never have.

"**Why is he doing that?"** Germania asked. It made no sense of why this child that was not related teaching the baby to walk.

"**Antonio sees him as a brother, maybe you will understand if you have kids," **Castile answered his question, **"Do you want children?"**

Germania thought for a moment. He never really thought of the topic. He was the youngest in his 'family'; he was never going to get the pleasure of being a big brother. Being a father never crossed his mind, why would he need children?

"**To leave yourself behind silly! If an empire has children then they know their territory will be protected in the future! I have already set up a system of who will be raising Francis if I leave this world before he is grown. You should have children. Set up a **_**knight order**_**! A monarchy! Do something!" **

Germania didn't know what to think. He decided that at the end of his little visit that he would know. He was wrong. He had funny playing with Antonio and Francis while the women were doing something that did not need him. He enjoyed calming them down when they were scared or hurt. He liked cooking for them and talking to them. He still could not shrug off that feeling though. He knew what the answer was though. The answer was indeed a third child, a German child, a child that was going to his. These three children were going to become nations that were going to change everything. And not in a good way. He stared at Francis, the small little blonde was filled with mischief and Germania knew he was going to be really devious and Antonio was his stupid teacher. He taught Francis things by accident and his cheerful words just made Francis even crazier. They were going to be those lover type of men when they grew up, just like Rome.

Germania stayed for a quarter of the season. He decided he had to go and talk to Hesse before Hesse decided something had gone so wrong and that he need help.

The night before Germania decided to leave Antonio and Francis decided to visit him. It was a bit strange because they couldn't really understand each other. The children climbed on top of him so that they could get comfortable. It was quite peaceful and soothing. Francis was falling asleep and could barely keep his eyes open.

"Gil," The little blonde child yawned out and fell asleep in Germania's arms. Germania looked at the brunet for an answer. The child just stared at Germania like he had no clue what happened. Antonio yawned soon enough and curled up next to Germania's side.

"'Gil'? Is that some child talk or something meaningful?" Germania asked out loud already knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. He forgot about it just as soon as he went to sleep.

The next morning was not fun.

Germania stayed for breakfast and then had to peal Antonio off of him and he began his journey back home. It went faster than the trip to Gaul, which made Germania sad that it did. Everything seemed better or happier with a child around. Germania thought over what Gaul had told him, empires had children so that their territories were protected after they were gone. Germania decided it was too early for him at the moment, later he would need to have a child (or a few of them) to preserve his land. He also figured out that Rome would also need children too. He laughed at the thought he just had. A thought where Rome would just spoil them and they would become weak and unable to protect himself. It was very funny that he laughed out loud at it.

He got closer to his house and he hid behind a tree. He saw Hesse and decided he needed to be somewhere else, maybe he could catch something. The problem is that he didn't have a real weapon, he had a small knife, and there was not much he could do with that. He scowled. He just had to sneak up on Hesse and scare him. He smiled at that.

_Hesse was waiting outside of his house, he was getting very annoyed that Germania was hiding but happy that the child was putting good use to his lessons. It made Hesse smile; the brat had actually paid attention to him. He was still annoyed. Germania was a small child and probably thought that this was a game and not a skill that would be feeding him in the future when Hesse decided that he was ready to be on his own. Which was going to be soon, Hesse had to teach him to stand on his own. Hesse let out a groan. Where was that child? Hesse was about to go back into his house and continue his chores, it wasn't like he was actually looking for the child. He sighed and turned around to head back to the door. It was before he actually started walking when something drop down on his shoulders and scared him. He had let out a scream and his eyes were covered by small hands. It was Germania._

"_Good," Hesse retained the urged to grab the child and hurl him at the side of his house. He was angry at Germania for pulling that trick._

"_Really? I wanted to practice on Cherusci and the lower parts but they chased me outside." And now he was mad at his brothers._

"_Yes it was good, that is why I said 'Good'. Did they hit your head while chasing you?" Germania bit him, "That's it! No dinner for you!"_

Germania laughed at the memory. He had hated Hesse that night but the next day he just pretended it never happened. Germania couldn't pull that stunt now that he was a teen, Hesse would most likely fight him and win. Germania just walked out from behind his tree in plain sight, Hesse did see him and scowled.

'Not good,' Germania thought to himself. He got in a stance where he could get a good running start.

"Alrich don't do it!" Hesse warned him, but Germania already took off, "No!"

It was no use, Germania tackled him down. Hesse sighed and just petted the younger man's hair.

"How old are you as a human?" Germania asked Hesse.

"Well I don't exactly know, maybe twenty-one," Hesse replied a little bit confused why he was just asked that.

"And how old am I?"

"Seventeen, why?" Now Hesse was confused.

"Have you ever wanted children?"

"Okay what's wrong with you? You have never had that type of question before," Hesse tried to push Germania off of him so that he could actually lecture him.

"You didn't answer me though."

"No, I have never thought about having children. I have you to cover that area. Where did you get this idea of children?"

"From Gaul and taking care of Aragon and Francis," Germania replied and then shot up, "I mean from the villagers of course. They seem so happy taking care of their children!"

Hesse eyed him carefully, "Okay, I really don't care where you got it from but we need to talk. It's about your relationship with that man that was here with you," Hesse stood up and helped Germania off the ground, "And where have you been? I cleaned off a sheet of dust so you wouldn't go crazy when you go inside!"

Germania looked away from Hesse with a light blush, "Nowhere."

"Again, I really don't care," Germania hated that part about Hesse. Hesse never cared enough about him. Hesse didn't care if he kept secrets from him; he did it all the time to protect Germania.

Hesse pulled a chair out and motioned Germania to do the same.

"So where is he?" That was the first question Hesse asked when Germania sat down.

"In his capital city. He has to spend at least one season there to keep his freedom," Germania explained, "He doesn't like sitting down and listening to old men debate about things."

"What?" Hesse gave Germania a 'What-in-the-name-of-Woodon-are-you-talking-about?' face.

"Rome has a senate. A piece of information that I managed to get out of him. Rome hates it because it's apparently boring, but I wouldn't really know. I have never been to the capital Hesse," Germania glared at Hesse.

"I'll take you when you are older," Hesse told him, "Its not really fun. All I have ever done is stand next to the king and listen to peasants and nobles complain. It was interesting in the beginning and it is fun to see the people who come and to talk to the king," Hesse stopped when he noticed Germania had his arms folded, "I will take you! You know your middle name is one of your kings right?"

Germania smiled and nodded, "My favorite one too!"

"Right," Hesse looked away from Germania for a moment and let out a sigh, "What is your relationship with Rome exactly?"

Germania raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Is it a friendship or is it something more?"

"Are you talking about that first night? Because I don't really know what happened! Rome said I got drunk and we got a little bit wild, nothing really happened," Germania looked at Hesse's face and stressed the 'Really' again.

"Alrich please tell me, are you two lovers?"

Germania didn't answer. He didn't want to talk anymore but he knew he wouldn't get his way with Hesse.

"Alrich?"

"I don't really know what we are," Germania laid his head on the table, "I…we haven't really done anything so we can't really be labeled as lovers."

"Do you want to be lovers with him?" It was the most important question Hesse had for Germania. The answer could change their relationship as brothers.

Germania didn't answer right away, Hesse could tell that his head was really working and he already knew his answer from seeing how red Germania's face was. He wanted to hear it though.

"I believe that I do," It took so much courage to say it. Hesse respected that, "Is that wrong?"

Was it? Hesse shook his head no. Hesse was surprised that Germania was in love in the first place. Hesse decided that it would be wrong if Rome didn't love him back, but he would have to see Rome again to know that.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Hesse shook his head no again.

"Then can I ask you some?" Hesse was shock that Germania wanted to, he never asked questions.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"I always wondered if I was supposed to call you by a title but you never enforced me to, why not?"

Hesse let out a sigh; it was going to be a long visit.

**A/N: fun little chapter!**

**Germania: I wouldn't call it 'little'!**

**Rome: or 'fun'! I wasn't there and Germania got tortured again! Stop that!**

**Hey! Do you know how hard it is to write that stuff? With a mother in the same room? Really hard! I thought Baby!France was cute!**

**Germania: Oh yes the baby offspring of Rome was cute but Hesse's talk was not!**

**Sorry Germania! Please Review, it might make Germania stop complaining!**

**Rome: No it won't, nothing can when he actually starts complaining!**

**Next chapter Rome returns and with a little present for Germania!**

**Germania: Is it a car?**

**No…Review please! I spent a lot of time writing this chapter! It's the longest one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have had this done for weeks! What is wrong with me!...oh yeah a lot of things…Emily if you do read this story please be careful from here on out!(Nothing yet but you know a warning!) And what did Rome bring Germania? Well if we look at his personality and Gemany's also it would be real simple!**

**Germania: I know he didn't get me a car so just tell me already!**

**That is what the story is for! I don't have any culture but I will tell you this, Latin has words that are so similar in spelling but have completely different meanings…its really a pain when you have to learn like about three thousand words at once. Oh well story time~**

Germania noticed that Hesse visited him more often and that he always asked if Rome was around or if he was feeling alright. Germania found it strange but nice that he started to care. It was just a little bit too late.

Germania had to make one trip to the village that spring to purchase more arrows so that he could hunt and sell what he did not need to a butcher. It was quite boring without Rome around. Germania gathered berries and fish to change up his diet for the spring but it last long until he had the urge for eggs. He purchased a chicken close to the end of spring and kept it in a small coop that he barely managed to build. Hesse came back and laughed in his face and built a proper coop. Germania thanked him and gave him some eggs.

Germania waited for summer to come patiently and for Rome.

Rome carried the loom carefully into Germania's house and placed it in a corner that was just perfect. He placed his shoulder sack on the table. Germania had not woken up yet. Rome opened the door slowly and crept into the bedroom. He smiled as he gazed at Germania sleeping. He got on his knees and crawled over to Germania.

'**Oh my love! How I have missed you,' **Rome thought to himself as he kissed Germania's cheek. It must have startle Germania because he shot up from his sleep and Rome was holding his nose.

"Rome!" Germania hugged Rome, "You're back! I missed you so much; it was so boring around here!"

Rome laughed, "I got you something from my market and stuff to show you from my home."

"Oh?" Rome pulled him up and back into the main room. Germania saw the loom and slowly went to it, "Rome you…"

"I got you a loom. I remembered that you couldn't take your eyes off of it in that village. I went to my capital's market and searched for one, it wasn't easy!"

Germania looked up to Rome, "I also brought items from my home to show you."

Rome opened his sack to pull out several items. Germania tried to figure out what they were without the help of Rome, but the strange shapes were not really helping.

"This is a frying pan! It's made out of brass," Rome held up the first item and it was indeed a frying pan, but so shinny. Germania was use to seeing the villagers with old worn out frying pans. His 'brothers' might had one that shinny but he was never allowed near the actually cooking part of the kitchen (Hesse's fault) so he didn't know.

"This is a _**canteen**_. You drink water out of it just like with a water skin or a jug," Rome handed it Germania, "You pull this thing and then you can drink out of it. This thing allows you to attach it to a belt."

The next item were a pair of shoes, Germania recognized the basic shape of it, but they were completely different looking from the shoes he was use to. They were opened at the toe part and looked like they were made out of a plant, "_**Sandals**_, they are different from your boots. Most people in home where these."

The next item looked like a type of clothing, "May I?" Rome asked as he held the clothing up, "It was my old one that was hiding in my closet."

"What is it?" Germania asked. Rome came around him and slipped his arms into holes.

"It's a leather _**Lorica Segmentata**_. Armor!" Germania smiled, Rome never changed. Rome lace in the string and tightened when he was getting ready to complete the tying, "It fits you. There's also these arm things."

Germania raised an eyebrow, "Arm things?"

"There are different versions so they are called by different names but they all have the same quality; made out of metal. This stuff is used by my army when we are out to expand or battle."

"Ah," Germania was very impressed by the armor.

"What does your army wear?" Rome asked as he looked in the sack again.

"I don't know. I have never seen my army. I know it exist because Hesse keeps telling me about it but he won't let me see it. He won't even let me see my own capital!" Germania explains, "He says he'll take me to see it when my body is older. I don't believe him though."

"Why?" Rome asked as he pulled out the last thing out of the sack. A belt.

"He's been telling me this for years, ever since I was a little child! I want to see it! I want to see one of my kings and watch them die!"

Rome eyes went wide, "You have a king? Wait no wrong question, why would you want to see them die? It's horrible!"

"I-Rome its just something I want to know that does actually happen. I want to confirm this child thought that I know is false. I want to see a king crowned after the death of one. I want to see my king!"

Rome smiled all big with his eyes half-closed. He walked behind Germania to put the belt on, "I understand. I guess it is something that is amazing, but after having my people chase out my king and royal family and replacing them with a republic; it just seems kind of strange that someone would want to see someone else die in a non battle situation," Rome let his arms wrap loosely around Germania's waist, "I just don't- mph!"

Germania had turned his head to catch Rome's mouth. It was also the moment Hesse decided to coming walking in for a visit. He was taken by surprise but it wasn't something new to him. He stood there for a moment deciding what to do. He went to the table and picked up the frying pan, he was surprised by its light weight and then he saw the strange canteen. He smiled deviously; he slammed the frying pan down on the metal canteen. The ringing noise startled the two young men enough to make them jolt away from each other.

"We need to talk, all three of us, so sit down," Germania and Rome obeyed him, "So what are we?"

Rome frowned and blinked a few times, "What do you mean by that?"

Hesse glared at Rome, "What is your relationship? Are you two lovers or not?"

Neither one answered him. Hesse shook his head and then he looked at Germania.

"What are you wearing?"

"He is wearing my old armor. Is that a problem?" Rome snapped.

"No. How old is your body?"

"Eighteen," Rome replied, "Why is he glaring at me?"

Germania shrugged, "Probably because your body is a year older than mine."

"Really? That would be a good reason then. Hesse, please stop that! I don't mean to be older! At least Germania has you Hesse. I have nobody like you."

Hesse smiled, "Yes at least he has me. When was the last time someone took care of you?"

"When I was eight, that was the last time I saw Troy," Rome shrugged, "I don't really care, my people try to pay attention to me."

"Alright, that still answer the question I had asked," Hesse tried to get back to the question that was still lingering in his thoughts.

"Oh for the love of Woodon!" Germania shouted, "Yes! Yes we are lovers! Stop asking us about it because we have no clue what we are doing and we don't really care!"

Hesse was shocked; Germania finally gave him a straight answer, "Well thank you for giving me your answer finally!" He stood up "See you later boys and have fun!"

He left and the two younger men were alone once again. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"What did he mean by 'see you later'?" Rome asked Germania.

"I am not sure. Either he is going to drop by later today, since it is only morning, or that we will be getting those type of visits more often. That doesn't matter at the moment. What should we do with the rest of our day?"

Rome thought for a moment, "Why don't we get you out of those clothes? Oh by Jove, you look good in them!" Rome reached out for Germania and placed a kiss on his lips. Germania deepened the kiss by using his tongue to do something Rome had tried to do months ago. Rome moaned and encouraged Germania to continue the kiss. Rome started to undo the string he had laced up. It was going pretty well until they leaned a bit too much to where they were in a chair, kissing like there was no tomorrow in one moment and on the floor rubbing their heads.

"Ow! What just happened?" Rome asked as he rested his pounding head on Germania's chest.

"We got too wild again and fell out of a chair, Rome. If we are ever to do that again, we are to do it in the bedroom only! No more wildness in this room!"

Rome nod, "No more. What do we do now?"

Germania thought for a moment. He wasn't in any mood to try that again and Rome seemed to be in agreement. It was still early in the day so what were they to do?

"Want to see my chicken?"

"Sure why not," Rome replied and got off of Germania and helped him up.

"Well than come on, I had made a coop that had to be remade," Rome laughed.

"Next time, wait for me before you decide to be a builder!"

"Hey what was I suppose to do? I had a craving for eggs!" Germania pulled Rome through the door, "You are lucky I don't have a cow!"

"Ooh! A cow is what you need now! I could build you a fence and than you would need a proper kitchen and-" Rome was silenced by Germania kissing him again.

"Slow down Rome, it won't be all down in one day! We take one step at a time, alright?"

Rome nod, "How do you put up with me?"

"I'm learning, just like you. I'm learning slowly."

**A/N: I like tying the title into the story, that is the second time I have done that!**

**Rome: Can I take him now?**

**No…GERMANIA FINALLY ADMITTED THAT THEY ARE LOVERS!**

**Germania: I will kill you! Slowly so that you can feel everything and all the pain that you are in!**

**Okay! Someone grab Prussia!**

**Germania: Don't you dare bring him up! What is your plan now with this story?**

***laughs* I am no where done with this! Please Review!**


	10. AN: Sorry

Sorry for the lack of updates! I been busy with school and Homestuck, Doctor Who and Supernatural. Also I have moved to archive of our own under the same username. I have moved some of my stories (In process of doing it!) there but I have several Human Homestuck stories surrounding Kankri and Cronus. Soon most of the stories there, there might be some edits especially on Learning Slowly and What If... I will do more updates on AO3 because I like the updating system there. I will NOT be doing any updates here, but the stories will stay here. Again I am sorry for the lack of updates here! -catdemonakatsukigirl /users/catdemonakatsukigirl 


End file.
